Monkī Kaminari
Smiling is the only thing I know how to do. It's the last thing I did for my mother and I am planning it to be the last thing I do! I made a promise to my mother to smile, smile, smile and why should I break that promise just because I have met a problem that is bigger than me. I mean most things are bigger than me! - The reason why Monkī always smiles.'' '' Monkī Kaminari (モンク カミナリ) is part of Team Mew Mew. She is the youngest out of all of the team but even so is just as powerful. She has a habit of running in to the problem/danger. Appearance Monkī usually has light blonde hair, burnt-orange (almost brown) eyes. Team Mew Mew When Monkī is transformed her hair turns golden yellow and her eyes turn a lighter orange. (In some manga and game illustrations, Monkī's eyes may appear yellow or yellow-orange.) She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers with orange string wrapped around them, yellow leg garter on her left thigh, yellow choker with her Mew Pendant dangling from it, yellow arm garters, orange shoes and orange furry cutoff gloves. She has orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit and the top and bottom of her choker, arm bands, and leg band. She has an orange monkey tail and ears. Her color is Yellow. History When Monkī was born she had the name Charlotte but soon after her mother died. Upon going into hospital she told her child that whatever danger or sad times she goes though she must keep a smile. During her mothers last minutes all Monkī did was smile. Most people say she didn't understand anything at the time but Monkī knew she was doing her mother a favor. Team Mew Mew Monkī met the Mew's while she was walking. She was doing a joke act so she could get money to buy dinner for the night. Neko laughed at Monkī and told her to come with her after Neko's ears suddenly sprouted. Apon seeing the ears Monkī was really careful around everyone and started to follow them but when the Mew's noticed she was following them Monkī did nothing but look at the ground. The Mews asked her inside to find out she had been living on the streets ever since her mother died because she didn't want to be around her old family who thought of nothing of her. Pansā Soyokaze took her in as her own child but even so they didn't let her into the team for a while mainly because they were worried for her welfare. After finding them fighting Dark Mages the Mew's gave in and started to teach her magic and allowed her to join the team! Trivia * Monkī Kaminari is based off of Bu-ling from Tokyo Mew Mew * Monkī Kaminari is suppose to mean Monkey Thunder Category:Female Category:Legal Mages Category:Team Mew Mew Category:Alive Category:Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Koma Inu